This invention relates generally to a system for collecting and securing paper currency and more particularly to a lock type sealed collector and security device which is attached to vending machine paper currency validators.
Vending machines commonly are operated by coins and normally have coin containers or receptacles to receive the coins placed into the machine by purchasers of the merchandise in the machines. When the machines are serviced, the serviceman removes the loaded coin container, empties it and replaces it within the machine.
Because of the significant cash loss from vending machine collections, it has become customary to provide a locked coin container, which is removed in the locked condition and remains so until returned to an authorized counting station where it then can be opened and the coins removed.
Recently vending machines have been provided which are operable with paper currency. Such machines include a paper currency validating and collecting device, which insures that the correct paper currency denomination has been received and that it is a valid (hence validator) bill. One such validator, utilized as the example herein, is manufactured by the Money Systems Division of Mars Electronics in West Chester, Pa. The validators collect the paper currency, but the serviceman unlocks the validator and removes the currency during servicing without any security.
It thus would be desirable to provide a security device for such unsecured paper currency validators or other types of accumulators.